


That damn opera cake

by orphan_account



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They boys have to make an opera cake in an ultimate battle.





	That damn opera cake

The ringing in Mike’s ears was only drowned out by the thundering beat of his heart. His sponge was too thin. It was barely a centimeter thick. There was no way he could slice it properly to make it into an opera cake. It would be mush amongst the cream and curd. He growled and glowered into the camera that had been staring at him. “It’s too thin.”

“Mine’s quite thin too, mate.” Barry piped up, his voice high and slightly panicked as he bent over his own sponge, examining it from every angle. “This can’t possibly work!”

James was briskly walking over to look the cakes over himself. His brow furrowed slightly as he padded a finger against both Mike and Barry’s creations thoughtfully. “What’s happened? Have you both overwhipped them? Has yours come out yet Jamie?” He sauntered over to Jamie’s station to look at his cake. 

“It feels okay to me. My cream’s split though.” Jamie looked up at James with a laugh. “I’ve made sweetened butter!”

Mike looked down at his hands as his brain registered a throbbing pain and realized he’d burnt himself. Again. His tremor was worse than usual. He tried to calm himself, knowing he would need a steady hand to cut this scrawny thing before him. Only when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder did he breathe out. James was before him with an apologetic gaze. “Are you okay?”

“My hands are useless.” He kept his voice low as Barry explained what he was doing next with his recipe to the camera Ed was holding on his shoulder. “It’s too late to make another sponge, isn’t it?”

James nodded slowly. “Just try to center yourself. It’s not burnt, it will taste just fine. You’ll just have to adjust your layers to accommodate it.”

“An anorexic cake.” Mike rubbed the back of his neck and looked around him, realizing how quiet it was between the three of them. Usually, they were giving each other grief and playing pranks on the others. Generally trying to annoy Ben out of his skin. There was none of that today. The Opera cake had conquered the them. At least he wasn’t the only one struggling. “Well, alright then.”

 

James waived to Barry and Jaime as they shuffled out of the studio with backpacks slung over their shoulders. He made his way up to the editing bay, knowing he’d find Mike hiding in the dim light there. Sure enough, the blonde sat hunched at the desk wearing earbuds as he watched the footage from the previous day, making notes as it played. He rolled Rachel’s exercise ball over and sat on it, setting the cup of tea down in front of Mike who looked down at the cup for a moment before removing the earbuds and pausing the video. They stared at each other before Mike heaved a sigh.

“Well,” James held a hand out, “let me see the damage.”

Mike held his hands out and let James take them tenderly. His eyes narrowed in sympathy as he looked over the red welts that marred his golden skin. With a sigh, he brought one hand up and tenderly kissed the wound as if he could take the pain away any better than the ice bath had. When he nuzzled the other hand, he began to feel the trembling starting to settle. 

“That was a really tough challenge tonight.” James confessed in a near whisper. “We’ll give you guys a nicer one next time. We want you all to have fun with these and that didn’t happen.”

Mike shook his head slowly. “If we never challenge ourselves, we can’t grow and that’s the point of all of this.”

“Are you saying you’re going to make me an Opera cake for my birthday?” James raised a brow cheekily with a grin playing on his lips. His smile was irresistible, and Mike couldn’t help but to smile back at him with a gentle chuckle.

“I love you, but no. I’m never making one again.” James snickered and held their hands in his lap. Mike rubbed the pads of his thumbs over James’ knuckles. “I will make you some blueberry muffins in the morning though.”

“Oh. Are you coming over for some Netflix and chill?” James’ brow rose with the corner of his mouth in anticipation.

“I like chill. I like chilling with you very much in every sense of the word. Shall we get Chinese take away?”

“I was actually planning on making a beef and lemongrass rice bowl tonight. How does that sound?” Mike turned in his chair, taking a hand away to save the editing work he’d completed and shut the computer off.

“It sounds like we should get going.”

 

Later that evening the couple found themselves on the couch, watching The Lion King after dinner with their hands entwined. Mike had laid his head on James’s shoulder and allowed him to run the fingers of his free hand through his hair. James let his hand glide down Mike’s neck so softly he shivered slightly. He let his hand drift down further to find Mike’s collarbone and brush against it, teasing another shiver from him. This time he squirmed and turned his head towards James, staring into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. James cupped his cheek as he shifted to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. Mike eased himself back to lie back, bringing James with him. James eased a hand down Mike’s chest, careful to tickle a nipple as he went. Mike gasped and arched his back, closing his eyes as James bent down to kiss his neck as softly as he could, grinning when Mike moaned and turned his head, hoping to get another kiss. 

James teased the hem of his jumper as he kissed his sensitive skin. Mike writhed under him as his hand slipped under he jumper and t-shirt to graze his skin. James peppered kissed along his jaw, turning his head to kiss the other side of his neck as his hand inched it’s way to hold his side.

“You’re driving me mental.” Mike groaned as he worked to get his legs between James’s, desperate for any kind of friction. James pulled back and stared into the other man’s eyes, admiring how dilated his pupils were, knowing it was because of what he was doing to him. 

“Alright.” James sat up, yanking the belt from around Mike’s waist off and tossed it on the ground. “Strip.”

Mike bolted up and worked his jeans off as James pulled his shirt off. Mike was usually patient and appreciated the ministrations James doled out painfully slowly until he lost his mind and nearly blacked out from pleasure. Tonight, he needed to get rid of his pent up stress.

James took his hand and pulled him back onto the couch so he was on his hands and knees. His heart throbbed in his ears as he waited, trembling in anticipation. Then, James was wrapping his arms around his waist and slamming into him. He couldn’t help the noises falling from his mouth as he clenched his eyes shut and held on to the arm of the couch. It didn’t take long for his climax to build. He gripped James’ arm and growled as relief rippled through his body. James rested his sweaty brow on Mike’s shoulder with shuddering breath until they were both spent. Then, the warmth of him was gone. Mike sighed and sat back until they were sitting next to each other panting.

“God mate, you are incredible.” Mike yawned and looked down as James took his hand. They kissed softly several times before James stood and took his hand. They walked to the bedroom and fell into bed. James curled himself around Mike and held him close as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
